


Sara/<s>Puppy</s>Sam

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was like a huge, adorable puppy, Sara mused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara/<s>Puppy</s>Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for theaeblackthorn, whose icon was labeled 'SN - Sam - Puppy is mad!".

Sam was like a huge, adorable puppy, Sara mused. The semblance was in fact quite striking. On most days he would come jumping towards her when he picked her up from the gallery, wagging his tail, like he was just waiting for you to come and play with him. Occasionally he would hump her leg, whispering naughty things in Sara’s ears and slipping his fingers places where they had no decent reason to be. If he made a mistake, he’d come crawling back to you with those puppy dog eyes that made it impossible to stay angry at him. However, he completely lost his puppy look when he was angry. Then he was plain hot. He would pace around the room, fuming and waving his hands, and Sara couldn’t help getting incredibly turned on by the heat and intensity he seemed to radiate. By now she was practically waiting for Dean to do the next stupid thing. One day, she supposed, she would have to write him a thank you note. Him getting arrested for the third time in a month had resulted in the best sex of her life.


End file.
